


Afternoon Glory

by Xulfers



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xulfers/pseuds/Xulfers
Summary: Chandler thinks it's a smart idea to size Joey up based on the morning glory between the other's legs. Joey doesn't think much of it, but jokes that Chandler should give him a blowjob with how the scenario played out. Chandler finds pleasure at the thought of doing so, and proceeds to try out giving oral to a man. Afterwards, Joey thinks it's only just to return the favor and convinces Chandler to let him give oral back.





	1. It's Just For Funsies

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Chandler gives Joey a blowjob  
> Chapter 2: Joey gives Chandler a blowjob

“What are you doing?” The handsome Italian raised a brow and threw out his hands in confusion at his nervous roommate. Chandler was on all fours in front of a previously napping Joey with his head in between his legs.

“Obviously I was doing my imitation of a dog.” The brunette nervously laughed off the situation, “Uh, woof!”

“Ohhhhh, is that so? What kind of dog breed are you going for? I would say you’d make a pretty great Cocker Spaniel.” Joey gave that beautiful toothy smile of his.

“I can’t do this,” Chandler said as his conscious became more apparent the longer he looked into those awfully adorable brown eyes of his, “I was looking at your cock tenting in your pants. Ok, Joe?”

“My morning glory?” Joey pondered on what he said, “Would you call it an afternoon glory?” It then came into realization what Chandler had just done, “Were you trying to size me up? Because if that’s it, I think I’d top you anyday.” He laid back into his couch feeling smug.

“Uh, no,” Chandler blushed, “Maybe,” He broke eye contact and sputtered out a hasty “Yes”. 

“Okay, let me propose you one thing. You can see it as long as you promise to suck it, what do you say?” Joey suggested playfully.

“Can I? Like, is this a thing? Are we being sarcastic here? Let me tell you, Joe, I know sarcasm but I’m not sure how serious we’re being here.”

“We are being very serious, right?” Joey winked and unzipped his pants. He slid down his boxers and pulled out his dick.

“Let me tell you: that is one pretty cock. Wow. Did you pick that one out especially when shopping at the dick store, or did your mom buy that for you?” Chandler wish he could mentally facepalm at his own comment. However, it did make Joey shake with a stifled laugh.

“Well, here goes nothing-” Chandler spread Joey’s legs and roped his arm around the other’s hips, drawing him closer. He started off pumping the other to get him a little harder, or as a foreplay, he guessed. Whichever of the two that made more sense. ‘You know what? Fuck it’

He held Joey’s cock in place as he ran his tongue from base to tip, rubbing the head with slight pressure. Some precum leaked onto Chandler’s hand. ‘Would it be sexy to lick this?’ He pondered, ‘Yeah, let me do that’ And so, he licked the liquid off his fingers. It was salty, but with a tinge of sweet.

“Whoa, Chandler. Buddy…” Joey smiled, “You’re really going for the opening act, aren’t you?”

“Yes, actually,” Chandler motioned with his hand, “Fucking is all nice and fun, but sex is meant to be beautiful, I feel.” He laughed at his thrown together backwards sentence. Everything he says makes him feel even more stupid, but this was Joey he was talking to of all people. He should be able to relax more with just that fact.

Chandler cleared his throat, “And now: the performance!” With one hand, he massaged Joey’s cock as he bobbed his head on the tip. Lower, lower, and lower. Now, he was taking all of his roommate in his mouth. He tried his best not to gag and closed his eyes to concentrate. ‘Got to think pleasant thoughts. God, what’s more pleasant than this? Taking another man into my mouth, and it being Joey of all people… This is so hot.’

Joey’s breathing hitched as the other took him into his mouth. Joey’s entire cock in Chandler’s mouth. He can’t even remember the last time a girl did that to him, if ever. ‘I need to stay composed. Ok? No giving in,’ He focused hard, ‘But this feels so good! Man, isn’t there some kind of code saying men can’t be vocal during oral? Or anytime during sex?’ He tried gaining control of his breathe to keep his cool, but instead let out a quiet moan.

Joey hoped that his buddy didn’t hear him but Chandler started bobbing his head faster and faster up and down. It turned Joey on so much that he came and had to push Chandler off of him. His cock was glistening with the other’s drool. Hanging between Chandler’s mouth and Joey’s dick was a trail of saliva. Chandler swallowed hard and wiped his mouth.

“Well, buddy, uh… Okay, two things: One, wow! Two, can we do that again some other time?” Chandler cracked a nervous smile.

“Of course!” Joey smiled, but then his face fell to a serious one, “Hey, now. You took care of me, what about you?”

Chandler laughed extremely nervously and a little too loud that it made him cringe, “I’ll take care of it myself, don’t worry.” He was beyond embarrassed right now, and didn’t know how he would deal with Joey doing something sexual back to him. “This is too much for one day!” He went to get up and walk away but Joey stopped him by grabbing his hand.

“No, Chandler, I want this to be a mutual thing. Besides-” He pointed down to Chandler’s pants, “You got a rather obvious boner going on, and I can’t let myself let you go like that.”


	2. Now, It's For Love

Chandler shuffled a little uncomfortably with his very apparent boner that his roommate was pointing out, “I do want to have some sort of sex with you but I don’t know… I’m,” The volume of his voice lowered until he was near inaudible, “I’m just kind of shy, ok?”

“Shy?” Joey announced so loud that something in Chandler was quaking with pure anxiety, “Chandler… you just sucked me off, how shy can you be about us having a little back and forth? I promise I’ll be gentle and remember this: it’s just little old Joey you’re doing this with.” He finished his proposal with his puppy eyes to tempt Chandler further. How could the other resist now with that Joey magic?

“Alright, you’ve convinced me-” Chandler cleared his throat, and walked over to the sofa that Joey was just sitting in. He awkwardly dropped his pants, slipped out of his boxers, and sat down at the edge of the chair with his legs spread wide. He rubbed himself loosely with anticipation.

“Now we're talking!” Joey rubbed his hands together like he won the jackpot, or like he just unwrapped a delicious sub from his favorite sandwich place. He wasn't sure which sounded better to him. ‘Couldn't I use all my jackpot money to buy many subs? Wait… What am I thinking about? I'm about to give a blowjob. Focus!’

“So,” Joey laughed slightly nervously as he got on his knees in front of his roommate, “Have you done that before? You know, that,” He motioned randomly with his hands to refer to what had happened, “I've never done one before.”

“Yes, Joey, I love giving every roommate I’ve ever had a blowjob,” Chandler was sarcastic as ever, “No, I, uh… I was kind of put on the spot so I did it,” He bit his lip as he felt tension lingering on his behalf. His gaze wandered from the floor up to the other man, “But I did enjoy it, don’t think I didn’t enjoy it.” 

“Hey, now…” Joey put his hand on the other's thigh, “If it means anything, I'm really glad we're doing what's going on tonight,” His eyes fell to what was on both of their minds, “And right now? I want to continue making both of us - yes, both me and you - feel good tonight. So let's get down to it.”

Chandler leaned further back into the couch. His mind was trying to process what was about to happen to him. His mind ran and ran, until Joey’s saliva brought him back to reality. It was hotter than he imagined. 

Before, now, and with the time to come, his mind was filled with Joey Tribbiani. And Joey’s mind was preoccupied with what to make out of his time with Chandler. What ran through the Italian’s mind, especially now, was: ‘How could I make Chandler feel as good as he makes me.’ Joey’s actions right now was an act of love. He could feel ringing in his ears, sweat on his brow, and the dull throbbing at the back of his throat.

Chandler wasn't used to getting this kind of treatment from anyone. He always had trouble getting someone in bed, and never had someone who wanted to focus on his needs. He had to wonder why he never got the other to have sex with him before. 

Chandler had to stifle his moans at the new experience, and did a better job at it than Joey previously. The moisture reminded him of how it felt to be inside a girl, but without having to worry about whether he was doing a good job or not. He ran his fingers through the other hair and uttered a quiet, “Joe, this feels so good.”

Knowing Chandler was deriving pleasure from Joey’s deepthroat made him pick up pace with his movements. He gently massaged the other man’s balls with one hand, and held Chandler’s hand with the other. Joey wanted to remind Chandler that what he was doing, he was doing for him specifically.

Chandler’s grip on the Joey’s head became tighter with every single action that the other did. Was the others actions more romantic, or hot? Chandler slowly slid lower and lower into his seat at just how good it felt to have himself in someone else’s mouth. He knew he should be embarrassed with how he was acting, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the present moment. 

Chandler couldn’t help but let out a deep moan. What was happening to him was beyond hot, it’s possibly the sexiest thing that’s ever happened to him. He was close, and both of them knew it. Chandler couldn't help but shake his legs from the sheer pleasure as he was nearing his climax. 

Joey untwined his fingers with the other, and ran his hand reassuringly down the other man's legs to calm him. After Chandler came, Joey came back up and gave him a giddy smile, “I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?” He noticed a little bit of cum running from his mouth, wiped it with his finger, and lick it off, “Hey, this is pretty good!” He gave off a hearty laugh before gazing upon the other again to see his reaction.

“Wow!” Chandler shook his head completely astonished, “Wow, wow, wow. What is going on today? Joey, I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer me honestly: Am I dreaming, or did this all just happen?”

Joey shook his head proudly, “That good, huh?” He stood up, and pulled his roommate up on his feet. He pulled the other into him, “I'm so glad to be able to do this with you.” The embrace shared between the two was now special. It wasn’t a hug anymore, it was both of them caressing one another in a loving way. This action signaled the beginning of seeing their relationship as romantic.

“I’m glad, too,” Chandler wrapped his arms around Joey tightly. He proceeded to close his eyes in thought as he repeated, “Me, too.” He was happy that the other man wanted this relationship just as much as he did. One of passion, of heat, and of romance.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so much fun writing this. Please feel free to add a comment to the work. Kudos would mean a lot to me, as well.


End file.
